This application relates to a fastener system which is relatively simple to assemble, and which is utilized to attach a ceramic matrix component to an underlying metal surface in a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines are known and typically include a compressor which compresses air and delivers it downstream into a combustion section. The compressed air is mixed with fuel and combusted in the combustion section. Hot products of combustion pass from the combustion section downstream over a turbine rotor, and then outwardly through a nozzle. The nozzle includes a plurality of flaps that can be pivoted to change the orientation and size of the nozzle.
The nozzle is typically provided with static side walls having a liner which is operable to resist damage from the very high temperature gases leaving the nozzle. Prior art nozzles have required frequent replacement, and thus, recently ceramic matrix composite materials have been proposed for the liners. Ceramic matrix composite components are attached to underlying metal. However, there is a challenge with fastening the two materials together, as they have very different coefficients of thermal expansion.